Best Mates Too
by Quadrantje
Summary: Episode add on for Guess Who's Coming to Dinner 6x27. Alex finds out what happened with Leo and Rose and goes to talk to Stevie. slightly Stevie/Alex.


**Disclaimer: Nothing here is mine, I just like the show. No infringement of copyright is intended with this work of fanfiction.  
A/N: After posting my last fic here I realised what small and largely neglected fandom this is. And I thought I'd have a go at changing that. And as I've got a few days off, I've decided to try and write everything down that comes to mind. So expect more from me. BTW, this is the first fic I wrote on my brand new laptop!  
****Summary: In the episode Guess Who's Coming to Dinner (6x27) I thought it was strange that Stevie didn't ask for Alex' help in this. So did Alex. This is what he did.**

**Best Mates**** Too**

'Hey Alex,' Riley called as he approached him while Alex was moving some bawls of hay, heedless of his boss' recent short temper, 'I just picked up the jenny and guess what I heard over at Drovers? Apparently the police arrested that Leo guy after what happened last night.'

Alex, who had stubbornly kept working, abruptly stopped as the final part of that sentence got through his thick head. 'What do you mean 'after what happened yesterday'?' he snapped at Riley, 'what'd that bastard do?' He had gone from ignoring Riley to pissed off in less than a second and was stood dangerously close to him, a threatening glint in his eyes, seemingly ready to hit him if he didn't like the answer.

'Take it easy,' Riley said, putting his hands up in a mocking gesture of surrender, 'don't shoot the messenger, mate. It seems Leo convinced Stevie's daughter to run off with him, had Stevie pretty worried. Good think she got there in time to prevent him from really harming Rose.'

'He what!' Alex exploded, storming off before he had time for a wisecrack that would have gotten him a bloody nose.

**_-xxx-_**

'Stevie!' Alex bellowed as soon as he spotted her. Stevie almost jumped out of her skin at the sound. She whirled around to see an intent-looking Alex marching towards her.

'Alex, you scared me half to death, you idiot,' she chided at him as her heart rate returned to normal, or what passed for normal around him. Alex paid no attention to her words, instead merely fixing her with a piercing look as he came to a stop just a few feet in front of her.

'I heard what happened,' he said, 'are you okay?'

Stevie's shoulders sagged as she gave up the pretence. 'Yeah, I'm okay. And Rose isn't too bad either, thank God. I don't know what I would've done if she'd gotten hurt because of that bastard Leo. Well,' she chuckled, 'Regan hit him pretty hard anyways, so..'

'But he didn't hurt Rose?' Alex asked, concern on his face.

'No, but he got pretty close.' Stevie said with pain in her eyes. 'Alex, when I got there she was screaming, trying to get away from him. If I'd been any later, who knows what he'd have done to her!' Tears were welling in her eyes at the thought of what could have happened to her daughter and she clasped a hand over her mouth to keep from sobbing out loud. At the sight, Alex swiftly pulled her into his arms.

'Sh, it okay, she's okay,' he tried to sooth her, tightening his grip. When he felt her flinch and withdraw from his grasp he quickly let go, looking at her in concern. 'Stevie, what..? Did he hurt you?'

'It's nothing, just a few bruises,' she said, trying to shrug it off. Alex didn't buy it.

'What happened, Stevie?' he asked, his tone getting just a bit more insisting.

Stevie shrugged. 'We fought, Regan hit him with a pipe, he police came, end of story.'

Alex easily filled in the blanks. 'Damn it, Stevie, why didn't you call me?'

She tried to laugh it off. 'What, so you could save the damsels in distress?'

'Don't joke about this, Stevie,' Alex replied harshly, gripping her arms, 'you could have been seriously hurt! Why didn't you ask for my help?' As he saw her flinch again, he released her and took a step back, a bit shocked at his own actions. Stevie didn't pay it any attention, simply smiled shakily, a vulnerable expression on her face. 'I don't know, I guess I just didn't know how to ask,' she answered softly.

'Stevie, you're still my friend,' Alex replied with a scowl, 'Whatever is going on with us, we're still best mates.'

Stevie smiled at his words, a warm genuine smile. 'I know, Alex. I guess I just needed to hear it.'

'So, no more beating up bad guys without your best mate?' he teased her lightly. Stevie's smile turned into a smirk.

'Not unless it's you who needs to be taught a lesson!' she quipped.

'Oh really!' Alex replied in a mock-dangerous tone while looping an arm around her shoulder to pull her to his side.

'Yup!' she answered brightly.

He looked her over for a moment, pretending to size her up. 'And who will you bring with you for that?' he finally teased.

Stevie gasped indignantly. 'You chauvinistic bastard!' She narrowed her eyes and just barely managed to hold back a smirk before she launched at him and started tickling him mercilessly. Alex' peals of laughter and shouts of surrender echoed over one of the west paddocks.

_**Fine**_


End file.
